


Let me in

by OnyxxStone



Series: Father's Love [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father/Son Incest, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, the child in question is 16, when tenderness is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxxStone/pseuds/OnyxxStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His son reaches a breaking point, and Richard pushes him through it.  For all the right reasons, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richard and his son’s relationship heated considerably as the weather cooled into November.  Though they had sampled every sort of pleasure save actual fucking, he had avoided letting Landon touch him for the longest time, despite knowing Landon wanted to.  But the boy had recently caught him after a particularly trying day at the office, and simply dropped to his knees and took him then and there, leaning against the kitchen cupboard.

He sucked him hard, looking up with his big, pleading eyes, and swallowed his cum like it was nectar.

As if Richard could turn down such devotion.

Still, he didn’t like giving up control. Every climax felt like his body’s betraying him, because he didn’t want Landon to see how much he wanted this, and needed this. 

It wasn’t supposed to be about him.

Sometimes he preferred his fantasies, because Richard understood what went on inside his head.  He didn’t understand this.

Musing over it all, Richard pulled into the garage after another long, difficult day at the office.  He was the head of IT at a mid-sized law firm, and some idiot intern had downloaded a virus that had corrupted half the internal servers. He’d spent the past two days rebooting, debugging, and educating his technophobe colleagues about phishing scams. He sighed again, and rubbed the ever-constant ache in his neck.  

When he got inside, he was going to take off his tie, pour himself a glass of wine, and perhaps entertain Landon’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

Instead he found Landon asleep on a stool at the kitchen counter.  His head lay on an outstretched arm, and a bowl of food lay forgotten in front of him.   He looked…exhausted. Richard’s face softened.

He warmed the bowl up in the microwave – it looked like one of Marta’s yellow rice dishes – and set it on the dining table. Then he wrapped his arms around Landon’s waist and kissed his neck. 

“…Dad,” said Landon, waking up slowly. “Hey.”  Richard watched him gingerly push himself off the stool and roll his right shoulder. 

“Are you alright?”

Landon shook his head.  “Had weights practice this morning, and strained a muscle in my back.”

Of all the questions that burst into his head, he asked, “Were you okay to drive home?”

Landon shrugged, with his left shoulder, and turned to go upstairs.  It took no strength at all to turn him back to the dining room where food was waiting, to sit down and pull Landon across his lap.  Landon simply melded to him, and rested his head on Richard’s shoulder with a sigh. “Daddy,” he said, content.

Richard kissed his brow, and let his bad day and previous uncertainties fade.  “I’m here, son.”  Landon needed him tonight, and he would always take care of his boy.

He fed Landon a forkful of rice, and the boy blushed so hard he could feel the heat against his neck.   

“You’re alright, Landon,” said Richard, kissing his warm skin.  “Open up.”

Landon made a feeble noise of protest but still obeyed. He ate a few bites of vegetables and rice before he hid his face in Richard’s shoulder.  “No more,” he said.

Richard rubbed a hand up and down the center of his back.  He had barely made a dent in his dinner.  “Landon you have to eat.”

But Landon shook his head, stubborn, like a child. “It makes me nauseous, please don’t make me...” 

It was stress, Richard realized – instead of restlessness or breakouts, stress made Landon lose his appetite. He wondered how long Landon had been running on fumes.  A day? More?

“Tell me what’s wrong, boy.”

Landon shivered, and curled himself tighter in Richard’s lap.  “I – ”

He struggled for words a few times, and Richard snuck in a piece a chicken with a muted _Umph!_ He winced as he swallowed it. “I’m…I’m done.” 

“What do you mean, you’re done?”

“I can’t do this anymore.  I can’t keep up.  I’m not smart enough, and…” his voice wavered, “… I’m so _tired._ ”

“You’re not smart enough?  Are you serious, kid?  You’re in accelerated math for god’s sake.” 

But Landon shook his head.  “I swear I’m failing this unit of chem.  And I got a C on my last English paper…”  He went on about feeling invisible on the soccer team, perceived slights from classmates and teachers, and nothing Richard could say meant anything to him.  Landon wiped away a few tears and his voice grew unsteady.  “…Everything, literally everything is a competition there. And I’m working so damn hard to just barely stay afloat.”

“The semester’s almost over,” Richard said softly, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say; Landon began crying in earnest.

Richard and Marta had spoken at length before their older son, Cody, entered the same prep school.  Was it really worth signing over their paychecks so their kids could attend some fancy private school?  He had to admit, seeing Landon crumble in his arms, this was the first time since then that he’d ever questioned it.  

“Do you know how much work I have to do before finals?” He hiccoughed, and his eyes widened in fear.  “ _And then it starts all over again_.”  He looked at his hands, which were shaking, and then simply broke down.

“Jesus, kid.”  Richard wrapped his arms around Landon, rocking him as Landon trembled in his embrace. “Daddy’s here,” he said. “You’re alright.”

“...I can’t even lift my backpack!”

Landon clutched his father hard as though trying to ground himself.  He was shivering, crying silently, and looked to Richard as sad and beautiful as a little broken bird.

He kissed Landon’s cheek, edging closer to his mouth before covering it with his own.  He stifled Landon’s cries, making him relax in order to return the kiss. He moved down to Landon’s jaw and throat, feeling the Adam’s apple skip beneath his lips.   Landon moaned softly and cradled Richard’s head with his good hand.

Richard reached for Landon’s lap, letting his fingers firmly cup the crotch of his jeans.  But Landon jolted and shifted his legs, squeezing his eyes shut.

“D-Don’t.   I don’t want to now, please.  Daddy. Just…hold me.”

So he would.  

For now.  

Richard smiled, and hushed him, and kissed his lovely, tearstained face.

“Oh!” Landon gasped as his father slipped an arm under his knees and stood up, carrying him from the room.  He wrapped an arm around Richard’s shoulders, blushing furiously again.  

“I’m taking you to bed, Landon.”

“But I should…my schoolwork…”

“…will be there in the morning. I’ve got you, boy. I’ll give you what you need.”

“Yes, daddy,” he whispered, sweetly trusting his father to carry him away, and completely unaware of just how far he would go. 


	2. Chapter 2

He returned to Landon’s room with supplies: an ice pack, a small towel, an ace bandage, a bottle of lotion, and another of lubricant. He’d told Landon to undress in the meantime, but only his pants were off as he stared dejectedly at his t-shirt.

“It hurts that bad?” 

Landon nodded.  His father came forward and helped him take off his shirt, one arm at a time.

“These too,” said Richard, slipping off his boxer briefs.  The boy bit his lip but followed Richard’s hands to lie down on the mattress. 

Just under his right shoulder blade was a small purplish bruise, the skin around it warm to the touch.  He wrapped the ice pack in the thin towel and laid it against the strained muscle; Landon sighed and shivered simultaneously, and then Richard began his massage. He worked around the ice pack, pressing his thumbs into the stiff muscles, squeezing his shoulders, walking them down his spine. He heard sniffles.

“Landon?”

“It’s just…it feels really nice, that’s all.”

Richard hummed.  “Good boy,” he said, smiling to himself.  It was important that his son relax for what lay ahead.

He rubbed more lotion between his palms and returned to Landon’s back, pressing along his arms and sides and neck. The boy grew calmer and softer at each turn. After ten minutes or so he removed the cold pack and eased Landon into a sitting position.

He groaned, tear streaks smudging his face. “ _I’m so tired_ ,” he said, before he swayed and fell a few inches into Richard. “I haven’t slept a full night since…” Landon’s voice trailed off.  “…I’m just so tired.”

“I know you are.”  Richard wrapped his chest in the ace bandage, bringing a few loops over his right shoulder.  He doubted it would make much difference, but a little compression could only help.    He kissed Landon’s neck as he guided his son down, and rolled him to his front.

Excitement was building in his gut as Richard pet the boy’s hair and traced fingertips over his skin. 

“You’re such a good boy, Landon.” He put lube on his fingers. “Such a good boy.” 

And then they were in.  Landon twisted, a pitiful moan escaping him, but Richard laid a heavy hand on his hip and pressed his two fingers in deeper. He turned them over, slowly, and dragged them out, and watched Landon tense as he shoved them back in.

“Shh, Landon,” he said.  “You need to relax.” 

Landon buried his face into the sheets as he tried to obey.  The heat squeezing his fingers made his vision blur momentarily.  He couldn’t wait any longer.  Landon sighed in relief as his father removed his hands, and he could only wonder at the innocence.

Richard unbuttoned his shirt and removed his pants with easy efficiency.  He pumped his cock a few times with lubricant, and positioned himself between Landon’s legs. It was then the realization hit:

“Oh, god, Dad, _no._ ” The boy tried to pull himself out of harm’s way.  “ _Please, don’t._ ” 

Richard pressed forward, breaking the barrier into his body, supple and relenting even as he cried in objection. He shifted, squirming and floundering.    

“…no…please…!”

Every inch gained was a measure of heaven. He eased himself to halfway, pulled out a little, and then drove all the way in.

Into _Landon._ This was something precious, here. The sensation surrounding him was so intense, he felt his heart would burst with it, and he only craved more.

His hips moved of their own accord, and sounds faded to the back of consciousness.  There was only breath, and heat, and the beautiful lines of Landon’s back. Richard rocked with more force, grasping his hips and pummeling into him; but still, each stroke only made him want more. So he gave into it, letting the pleasure leak into him like a teasing drop of water rolling down his spine. He rolled his neck with a sigh approaching serenity.

How much he had wanted this.  He could taste his elusive relief.

It was then he heard his own voice, murmuring his son’s name over and over.  And Landon’s, sobbing.  He cursed, slowed to a stop, and pulled out.  Landon’s whole body flinched in response.

It took true fortitude to roll Landon to his back and soothe his cries.  The boy was limp as a ragdoll.  It would be so easy to put him on the floor and fuck him until he had bruises on his face and knees. He could put Landon over the bathroom counter and make him watch himself be helplessly fucked.

“Hush,” he said, the tension returning to his neck. “You’re alright, boy. This is all for you.”

Landon, it seemed, had lost the ability to speak. He watched Richard wrap one his legs around his waist, and place the other calf on his shoulder. “Please…” he managed to say, before his voice gave way to more stuttering cries.  He groaned miserably when Richard applied more lube. He pressed his palms against the flat of Richard’s belly and failed to keep him out.   

“…Let me in, Landon,” he said, as if the boy really had a choice.

He had his forearm braced against Richard’s chest, but it was the weaker one, and offered little resistance as Richard took his wrist, kissed the fingers, and pressed his hand to the mattress. Landon cried out as his father came down with the next thrust, covering him completely.

 _Don’t daddy, please,_ he thought he heard. But all that meant to Richard was more, and yes, and never, ever stop.  

But he made himself move slowly, gently. He was seeking pleasure out now, not demanding it. 

“Come on, boy.”  Richard propped himself on his hands one on either side of Landon’s head, who gripped his wrists immediately. “Breathe with me. That’s it, in and out. Good boy, just like that.”

Landon responded to his voice despite everything else, and began to breathe with some normalcy.  Richard flexed his hips, making small circular thrusts deep within.   Landon’s cries quieted. Richard came down and ended each exhale with a kiss. 

“You’re so beautiful, Landon,” he said, kissing away the tears, savoring the salt on his tongue.  “Such a beautiful boy.”  

Landon cried into his father’s arms, clutching Richard, trying to take comfort in the man who was hurting him. “Daddy,” he moaned, his voice rough and worn.

Richard made his thrust’s arc wider, and Landon bucked against him and then shrieked in pain. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, boy,” he murmured, catching new tears.  “Don’t resist me.”

Landon shuddered under him, forcing himself to remain still for the sake of his back.  He took it well, and buried a soft scream into the flesh of his shoulder. 

Richard almost came.

“Landon,” he said, his voice morphed into a growl. “Take it.”  He put more force into each thrust, drawing a low whine from Landon’s chest.

Richard reached under him and hiked Landon’s legs up higher.  When he drove his hips down, Landon let out a soft _oh._ He did it again and the boy’s cheeks flushed. 

“Nnng,” he said, or some other such noise that made Richard come apart a little inside.

“You like that, boy?”

“I – I – _ah_ –”

He urged Landon to look at him, so Richard could see the pleasure cloud over his eyes.  Landon’s trembling hands cupped his face, and their foreheads touched.

They traveled lower to his neck, quivering around his shoulders and biceps.

“Yes, Landon,” he growled, nipping at his son’s slack mouth. He pressed a leg closer, prompting the boy to press Richard onwards with the heel of his foot. “God, yes.”

Landon kissed him, open mouthed and more air than anything else.  He moaned when Richard picked up the pace, hitting whatever angle made Landon’s eyes flutter closed. 

“ _Daddy.._.”

“Come with me, boy.  Do it.  Come on.”

His hips snapped forwards, and the feather light touch of Landon’s hand on his thigh guided him in.  His other hand was curled in Richard’s hair, and their faces brushed with every movement.  Richard held his eyes, and swallowed the sounds of pleasure he made.

“Good boy, Landon,” he whispered. He slipped an arm carefully around Landon’s shoulders, drawing him closer still.  The heat was something else… it was as though they were wrapped up in more than their bodies.  He had never seen his son more clearly.

“Come for daddy.”

And splendidly, Landon came.  His face was caught between a smile and a scream, and his limbs trembled intensely; Landon’s climax was as bright and deep as his eyes, which never once left Richard’s.  And it was the sight of Landon laid bare and raw in ecstasy that set off his own release.  And he came, spilling himself in the one place he’d only dreamed of.

Afterwards, they slowly disengaged themselves and eased into the bedding.

Richard propped himself up on an elbow, stroking the hair from Landon’s forehead.  “How do you feel?”

The boy’s eyes were wet and full of wonder. “Alive,” he said. “It was too much. And then…” Richard spiraled a finger in the cum on Landon’s belly, and licked it.  Landon bumped their lips together, gently. “…then it wasn’t.” Richard made a low sound of approval in his throat.

Landon rolled half on top of him, smiling and looking nothing like the broken boy who’d curled in his arms downstairs.

“You can handle anything, Landon,” he said, pulling him close.

He slept there, cramped in Landon’s twin bed – but, he rationalized, that was how it was supposed to be. Richard’s alarm went off at five in the morning and Landon woke easily, greeting him with kisses before slipping out of bed and turning on his computer.  Richard ambled downstairs and brought up his mammoth backpack.

Seeing him there, Landon smiled openly. He took out his homework, and asked Richard if they could have pancakes for breakfast. 

“Anything for you,” he’d said, because it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Landon is just a kid whose sexuality is being exploited by his father, a semi-shameless sadist with a lot of problems. In real life, this story would be a tragedy. 
> 
> Having an emotional/physical breakdown like this was an unofficial rite of passage at my high school. Too bad Landon came home to Richard the perv, because he may have pulled himself through it. 
> 
> But where’s the fun in that. >:)
> 
> Next up: Richard’s eldest son comes home for the holidays... ~~how~~ will he find out what his dad is up to?? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me, or is Richard’s smile the most terrifying thing?


End file.
